The role you were born to play
by tebi
Summary: Klaine - AU What would you do if the whole world is crashing down on you? When you are willing to give up everything to keep your dark secret? Blaines past caught up with him and he is trying to hide it from Kurt. Rated M to be sure!
1. Chapter 1

**So hey everyone. This one is my first fanfiction in english! I am not a native speaker but i searched for a Beta-reader and found a really good one. So thank you so much '** ** _He Who Writes His Own Canon'_** **for helping me to make a little dream of mine come true! Hope you enjoy the story. I do like reviews so I would be so happy to hear from you.**

 **I don't own anything of Glee and I am not getting money for writing.**

 **Enjoy while reading.**

"Blaine!" I screamed while seeing the boy with the black hair disappear behind a corner. I began to run and when I reached the parking lot of McKinley High School, I just saw the black SUV drive off quickly. I stood there, helplessly waving my hand, and reached for my phone. I really wanted to know what happened. Hastily, I opened my contact file and clicked on Blaine's name which was the first on the list.  
"Hey. Sorry I am not picking up. But Kurt? I love you!"  
Just the mailbox. When I heard the last sentence, I had to smile. This boy was unbelievable. Not just because he showed everyone how much he loves me, he was always there when I needed him. And now I wanted to do the same for him but i was desperate because actually I was not sure how to do it.  
Slowly I put my phone back in my pocket and went to the auditorium where glee club practice was right about to start. When I entered the room everyone was starring at me.  
"Where's Blaine?" Puck asked.  
"There was something urgent so he had to leave earlier."  
Mercedes looked at me but I shook my head to show that I had no idea of what was going on. During the whole rehearsal, I couldn't really focus and when I sat on the front seat of my car, I was about to start driving to the Anderson house but I rejected the idea out of hand because I knew how Blaine's father thought about our relationship.

When I got home, I ran upstairs to my room. Carelessly, I tossed my bag in the corner next to my desk and then sat on my bed. Again, I took my phone and tried to call Blaine.  
"Hey. Sorry I am not picking up. But Kurt? I love you!"  
"I love you too," I mumbled and hung up. Someone knocked on my door and I looked up. My dad stood there, looking worried.  
"Everything alright, kiddo?"  
"Yes." I tried to smile.  
"Are you coming downstairs? Dinner is almost ready and it smells fantastic."  
"Yes, dad." I nodded and Dad left shutting the door. Once again, I took my phone and clicked on Blaine's name.  
"Hey. Sorry I am not picking up. But Kurt? I love you!"  
This time, I waited for the tone to left a message.  
"Hi Blaine. I'm worried. You left really fast after school and missed glee club without telling me what's going on. Please call me back."  
I exhaled loudly and said, "I... please call me. I love you."

I hung up and left the room. When I walked downstairs, I crashed into Finn.  
"Yo bro, I was on my way to get you."  
"I am here." I smiled and together we entered the kitchen.  
Burt sat on the table and Carole put the dinner on it.  
"Take your seats, honeys. How was school?" Carole looked at us in an expectant way.  
"Okay," I said and took some potatoes.  
"I have a D in Spanish."  
"Finn! Haven't you spent your days learning after school?" Carole took her seat next to Burt and looked at Finn with a serious face.  
"I did. Really. But Mr. Schuester didn't give me a chance to show what I'm capable of."  
"It's not always the teacher's fault," Burt said.  
"How about you, Kurt?" Carole asked.  
"A," I said quickly and Finn looked at me angry.  
I shrugged my shoulders and speared another potato.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out fast.  
"It's Blaine."  
"Tell him you call him after dinner." Burt looked a bit angry. He hates it when someone disturbs family dinners but, at this moment, I didn't really care. I left the kitchen and clicked on 'Answer the call'.  
"Hi," I said quickly  
"Hi, Kurt."  
A shiver ran down my spine. That didn't sound like Blaine at all. No, he sounded tired and exhausted and nothing like the happy, friendly, compliant Blaine.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing."  
Of course. There was nothing. He should have known that I wouldn't believe him.  
"Blaine."  
"Sorry. I didn't want to leave so quick, but it was urgent. It's nothing bad or anything."  
"Why can't you just tell me then what's going on?" I was confused. Blaine didn't answer and I didn't understand why he was acting so secretive.  
"Blaine?"  
"Yeah?"  
I stood quiet. I wanted him to tell me the truth.  
"Kurt, see, I am tired. Let's talk tomorrow, okay? I'll pick you up and drive us to school."  
"If you say so." I was angry. There was still this feeling inside me that Blaine wasn't being completely honest with me.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too."

Then Blaine hung up and left me alone. My thoughts went crazy and I couldn't understand Blaine's behavior. We have been in a relationship for almost four months and six weeks ago, he left Dalton for McKinley to be with me every minute. A few hours ago, we were in the cafeteria, laughing and telling jokes. I tried to imagine what could have happened in these past hours but there was nothing which could have made sense.  
Hurt by Blaine's words, I went back in the kitchen and tried to keep my eyes off anyone else. Burt wanted to say something but Carole raised her hand and kept him shut. He closed his mouth and said nothing. I took my fork with the potato and looked at it. I realized I wasn't hungry anymore and stood up.  
"I go upstairs."  
"You can tell us when you need..." Carole said, but I interrupted her.  
"I'm fine. Thank you."  
I wasn't sure if I was okay and I really hoped that everything was fine with me and Blaine. Whatever happened to Blaine in the last few hours, I had to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

hi everyone. so finally here is a new chapter. thanks thenameissnix for beta-reading the story for me. hope you all enjoy reading it. thanks (:

Kurt

I opened the door and saw him standing there. He was leaning against the doorframe and smiled at me. Slowly he pushed himself of the frame, made a step in my direction and put his arms around my shoulders. His head came closer and suddenly his lips were on mine. I really wanted to be angry but how could I resist such an adorable person?

"I am really sorry about yesterday," Blaine whispered when he let up on me and placing his head on my shoulder. I pulled him closer in my arms. It seemed like forever when he pulled back his arms and smiled at me again. I took my schoolbag, which was right next to me, off the ground and together we went hand in hand to Blaine's car.

When we were almost at school, I interrupted the silence.  
"Could you now tell me what happened yesterday," I asked.  
"Kurt," Blaine looked at me for just a few seconds.  
"What? Do you really think that I can forget this? First, you ran away and I only see your black SUV; which was rushing with high speed of the parking lot and now you want to tell me that there was nothing?" Silence. I had to look at him. Blaine was just staring at the street and when we reached the lot; he parked the car without a sound.  
I turned around to look him in the eyes. He unstrapped his belt and wanted to get out of the car but I pulled him back by putting my hand on his arm. Slowly he turned in my direction. It was still quiet and Blaine looked like he was about to tumble over. He took a deep breath and searched for my eyes.

"Kurt, I promise you there is nothing, just my Dad."  
"Why couldn't you tell me in the first place? You always tell me everything!"  
"Because it wasn't important. Dad made stress and told me to come home right after school. That's all."  
Blaine took my hand and looked at me with an apologizing face. I couldn't resist, again, and came closer to kiss him.

"Everything good between us," He asked, when he pulled back.  
"Everything's alright," I said and was glad that we worked things out by talking about it.  
"Shall we go inside?" When I asked, Blaine's phone vibrated and said he needed a minute. He took his phone out of the pocket and read the message. His face changed to pale and his smile was gone. He seemed scared.  
"Everything alright?" I asked with a soft voice.  
"Yeah.. It's.. yeah let's go inside." He said quickly and put his phone away.  
"It's dad. Same as every time."

Blaine

S***. S***. S***.  
After I put my phone away, I tried to fake a smile, but I knew it wasn't really working. I opened the door and got out of the car. Kurt did the same and in the time he came around the car I took a really deep breath and tried to focus on Kurt while pushing anything else away. Together we entered the school and went to my locker to get my books for the lessons.

Then we went to Kurt's Locker, which was on another floor; where Mercedes, Kurt's best friend, was waiting for us.  
"Hey sweethearts," She said and gave Kurt a kiss on his cheek. After she put her arms around me I noticed my thoughts were straggled. I needed to leave but I wasn't sure how to without Kurt noticing something was wrong. I stepped from one foot to the other Mercedes looked at me with a weird face.  
"I need to use the restroom," I said and turned around to leave. After I went across the corner, I stopped walking and leaned on the wall. I closed my eyes and every picture from that night came to my mind. I opened my eyes and shook my head.

Not after all this time.

I got clammy hands and decided to go and wash them. When I reached the boys restroom I entered and tried to wash away everything. Tears came to my eyes and quickly I went into a cabin shutting the door. I sat down on the toilet lid and pulled out my phone. My breath rushed more than usual and my heart was beating fast.

Daniel: "J.K. You know what I mean, right?"


End file.
